The Flames of Battle
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Kiyoko Atsuko. Second year Yokai Academy student. Average smarts, looks, etc. Nothing too out of the ordinary. It's about time that a girl started a "pack" that she can call her own, right? Hopefully.. It can be done without firing up everyone's emotions and destroying the peace at Yokai.


_(Hello there dear reader. Before we move onto the story I would like to say that I do NOT plan on having this be one of those cliche mary-sue stories with a "more-powerful than Inner Moka! She's smart and boys DROOL over her" or "He's just a nerdy boy with a lot of power that the girls simply ADORE but he's human! ..Or is he?" stories. Let's just remember that a character doesn't have to be stupid or weak to avoid being a sue in this fandom. I also have no intention of making my oc overly powerful. But yes, this will be mostly based around an OC. There also will be no OCXCANON pairings here. I accept criticism as I don't want to be a typical suethor author Thank you -XOXO IrkenLily) _

_/_

_Darkness._

_Flames._

_Fire._

_Death._

_..Desire..._

Ah, Yokai Academy. The place where monsters and demons alike went for an education without ugly humans standing in their way. Kiyoko Atsuko would be a second year this time around. Although she didn't have many friends and generally didn't like others at all, she had no intention of stirring up trouble. She'd survived at the academy just fine last year with her average smarts and average looks. She wasn't crazy popular and she didn't care. The occasional hellos were nice and she appreciated them, although Kiyoko would never admit it.

She'd try to keep a tough attitude. She had never started any fights though, so why would it hurt being tough?

Kiyoko walked through the woods. It was hard to see through her bangs that covered her eyes, but some layers of her bangs weren't as thick as others and she could through those parts.

Kiyoko licked her finger, her fangs gently pushing against her own dark flesh. It seems that her human form only made her fangs less pointed, sharp, and large then in her monster form. But not completely took them away. She once went on a class trip to the Human World, and when she did she wore a mask to cover her mouth just to be safe. On that trip she was lucky enough to meet a human girl with raven hair that had natural pointed teeth like her own. Nonetheless Kiyoko hadn't confided in her. Nor could she remember the girl's name.

..Damn.

Kiyoko took her wetted finger and brushed it against her two, curly cowlicks at the top of her head, one shorter than the other. They bounced right back up the moment she left her hand down by her side again. Kiyoko then went to thinking... Would wearing a nice, red lipstick attract people away from her fangs, or draw even more attention to her mouth? What about red, then orange, and yellow on the bottom? Like the tips of her low hanging pigtails that mostly consisted of raven hair? She tugged at her black, spiked collar in confusion.

Fuck it. If anyone gave her hell about her fangs she'd just go back to wearing a flame colored mask. She liked the colors of flames. Her top was flame colored. red on top, orange in the middle, and yellow on the bottom, just like the bottom half of her pigtails.

Her top was sleeveless, but covered up the cleavage of her average sized breasts. The neckline of her top had a ripped, or torn look to it as it clung to her body. The top of her arm-length, flame colored gloves doing the same. She'd gotten a bit of hell about the bright colors last year, but as long as she wore the blazer and skirt that were part of her uniform, she thought she'd be okay. On her legs were, once again, flame colored kneesocks with some nice, black ballet flats to top it off. But those she could live without. If the school didn't like them, she didn't need to wear them. She didn't have the socks and ballet flats last year anyways.

She hissed as she tripped over a gravestone. A price to pay the way she wore her bangs, but it didn't happen all the time so she didn't have much reason to move them aside.

Besides...

If she were to remove her bangs and make her eyes visible.. Those scowling, crimson eyes..

She stood up.

Well, it would be too dangerous to lock eyes with her three times.

Kiyoko had fangs but she wasn't a Vampire. Hell no. She was rather skeptical about Vampires.

_"Hell..." _She thought quietly as she approached the school.

She stopped when she saw a girl with pink hair clinging to a rather average school boy.. Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono, no doubt. She'd only spoken to Moka on three occasions, and that was when the friendly female would greet her in passing.

..Tch.

Kiyoko would be staying the the same dorm room as last year, she'd already been informed of that. She wanted to go start to her dorm and get settled before class started.  
She walked past the giddy first-years and into the dormitory. After walking up three flights of stairs and walking down a long hallway, she finally made it to the same door with paint chipped off it. She inserted her key and turned the knob.

As opened the door and stepped into the dorm, quickly closing the door behind her. he threw her briefcase on the bed and went into the bathroom.

Kiyoko got on her hands and knees as she reached under the edge of the bottom of the sink and pulled out a single match along with a blue and white birthday candle that she'd hid last year so that the cleaner's wouldn't get them. She blew the dust off of both of them and struck the match across the wooden panel of the bottom cabinet of the sink, lighting it. She held it to the wick of the birthday candle and pulled it away when the candle was lit, then blew the match out and discarded it the sink.

She held the candle inbetween her fingers like a cigarette and walked back to her bed. This would have to do until she could purchase more candles... Or even possibly find a pack of cigarettes to smoke. The warmth and flames kept her heart close to home and her heritage.

..Maybe a little too close.

As she shoved the briefcase off of her bed, a picture that had been caught in it when she closed it fell out.

That of a Hellhound.

/

_(I think this first chapter started out okay. Short, yes, but it'll get longer. I'm going to be accepting OCs. All OCs deemed Mary Sues will be auto-declined. Here's the form:_

_Full name: (Given name then surname, please)_  
_Age:_

_Sex:_

_Yokai:_

_Abilities/powers:_

_Year: (First, second year student, etc)_

_Human form Appearance:_

_Yokai form appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Alignment (Good, evil, neutral, undecided):_

_Do you have a group of friends?:_

_..Do you want a group of friends?:_

_Sexual Orientation (Homosexual, Bisexual, heterosexual, pansexual, etc):_

_Relationship Status (Single not accepting partners, single willing to accept a partner, in a relationship, etc):_

_Other:_


End file.
